Body Say
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Teresa and Thomas are together and they were starting to have some sexy time but a phone call changed their plans immediately. Well, Thomas redirected his lust elsewhere.


Kissing his girlfriend is one of best things he liked to do when they were together. Teresa was a messy kisser, all teeth and tongue, and Thomas was highly aroused at it. They were currently sprawled all over Teresa's bed, with her on top of him. Thomas was moaning through the kiss because the way Teresa was moving her hips on his crotch was mind-numbingly good.

"You like that, baby?" Teresa asked, whispering against Thomas' mouth, sinful and all. Thomas only nodded and brought his hands to her hips to guide her a little more. After a few minutes of grinding and kissing, Teresa started to go down on him. He smirked at the pleasure he was gonna get and he rested both of his hands behind his head, looking at Teresa as she undid his belt.

Teresa's mouth was good. The way he sucked him feels wonderful and the way she would just slob all over his dick was a sight to see. He can feel how much Teresa worshipped his dick. Her hands jerked the rest of his cock that was not inside her mouth. Thomas was in heaven right now as he grabbed on Teresa's hair and plunged her right down, feeling his cock hit her throat, when his phone started ringing.

Thomas ignored the ringing at first because Teresa seemed annoyed and bobbed her head up and down eve faster.

"Yeah, choke on that dick." Thomas urged Teresa as she hummed around him.

The ringing did not stop though and even with all of the pleasure he was feeling, he grabbed for his phone and answered it. It must be Minho calling and was just gonna sprout nonsense at him. Teresa was gonna pull off from him when Thomas pushed her back down, telling her he would just get rid of Minho. She nodded and playfully licked his slit.

"What do you want, Minho?" Thomas said, smiling at Teresa as she took him back in her mouth once again.

"Tommy?" Thomas' heart stopped a little as the familiar accent flooded the line.

"Hey! What's up?" Thomas nervously said, trying not to moan in pleasure.

"I'm horny." Newt whispered, breathing quite loudly over the phone. Thomas froze on his spot on the bed and Teresa pulled off and made a questioning look at him. This seriously wasn't happening right at this very moment.

"Wh-Wha-"

"Please come over and fuck the shit out of me." Newt said sexily and Thomas' dick throbbed against Teresa's hand, which prompted Teresa to start sucking the head again. "I know you're getting your dick sucked right now but I can do better. You should know."

Thomas stayed silent as the pleasure of hearing his affair moan through the line and seeing his girlfriend pleasure him overwhelmed him to no end. Truth be told, Newt gave way better head than Teresa. He was a pro.

"I want you to fuck me all night long until I can't walk tomorrow." Newt whispered, moaning crazily. Thomas knew he was fingering himself. "You know you want to, Tommy. You said it yourself. Sex with me is a million times better that Teresa."

Thomas moaned and Teresa hummed appreciatively. Even though it made him guilty, he had to admit that that moan was for Newt. Even the slightest image on Newt's arm was enough for Thomas to leak precum.

"Come and play with me, daddy." Newt whispered and ended the call. Thomas put the phone away in a daze and all thoughts of Newt filled his head.

"I have to go." Thomas said, sitting up and grabbing for his clothes. Teresa wiped her mouth and started asking what was wrong. He just said that Minho needed his help with something serious and if he didn't the kid might do something stupid. He kissed Teresa sorry and fled from her flat.

Thomas got in his car and drove straight to Newt's apartment. Thomas was a mess right now. He felt horny when Teresa started rubbing herself against Thomas when making dinner but now, Thomas was feeling a lot more. He needed Newt right now. He need to see the blonde in his bed, looking all blissed out.

Thomas knew that when this all started it would be difficult to stop. It was just one drunken night and he helped Newt get to his apartment. Newt started talking and it escalated from there. When he woke up the next morning, Newt was already bouncing up and down his dick and Thomas was too out of it to protest. From morning to afternoon was filled with cursing, cum and sweat.

Thomas promised to himself that that would be the only, and last, time that that would happen. That was until Newt decided to help wash Minho's car shirtless and then they found themselves in Minho's bathroom, kissing and grinding on each other.

If Thomas was counting right, this would be the 57th time they would be sleeping together. He was not proud of it and he hated himself after but he can't control himself. It was like one whistle from the blonde and he would just start drooling like an sex-deprived mutt.

Sleeping with Teresa is also filled with thoughts of Newt. When Thomas would finally enter her, he has to stop himself from whispering 'Newt'. When he was cumming, all he can think about was Newt and how he would always like for Thomas to cum on his face or inside him. Newt also don't like Thomas using a condom, which Teresa always insisted, and it felt so much better.

Thomas parked right outside Newt's apartment and ran towards the door. Once he was bussed in, he ran straight to the third floor where were Newt was residing. Room No. 23

He knocked and straightened himself out, fixing his hair. When the door opened, he can't help but ogle at the sight before him. Newt was only wearing Thomas' shirt from last night and the blonde's boner was showing through the shirt. If Thomas licked his lips at the sight, he did not care. Not when his own cock was throbbing excitedly inside his very tight jeans.

"Well, hello there, stranger." Newt said, eyeing Thomas up and down. That teasing bastard. "Came here for some fun?" Newt pulled him inside and used his body to push Thomas against the door to close them.

Newt started kissing his neck and his hands were busy pinching his nipples. Thomas groaned at the pleasure and hugged Newt closer. "You were right."

"What?" Newt whispered against his neck, starting to fiddle with the buttons of the brunette's shirt.

"This is so much better." Thomas whispered back, ripping his shirt open, hearing the buttons go all over the room. He picked Newt up and felt the blonde wrap his legs around his waist. He kissed the blonde eagerly and went to his bed.

Thomas dropped him to the bed and crawled towards the giggling blonde, "We're barely starting, Tommy." He said, trailing his finger across Thomas' chest and stopping at his treasure trail. Thomas always liked how Newt looked at his body. Newt always told him how sexy Thomas was and the mere sight of the the brunette's body was enough to zone him out to oblivion.

"I know," Thomas said, taking advantage of Newt's distracted state and wrapping his hands around the blonde's member, "And I'm so close to cumming already."

Newt hid his face against Thomas' chest and moaned like a cat, squirming under Thomas' hand. Newt's dick was throbbing violently against his hand and he knew that Newt would not last that long. When he heard Newt's breathing pick up, he lets go of him and started attacking his neck. Newt protested and was gonna finish himself off by himself but Thomas took his hands and pinned it beside his head before he had the chance to.

"Punishment for fingering yourself." Thomas whispered, hearing Newt's whimpers, "You know how much I love doing that by myself."

Newt's whimpers started to fade and he pulled Thomas off of him. Thomas turned to look at the hickeys he had formed on the blonde's neck and was thoroughly satisfied. He then looked at Newt and say the burning desire in his eyes. "I wanna suck you."

Thomas grinned at him and nodded, quickly turning them so Newt was on top of him. Newt smiled sexily at him before Thomas down his chest and licking his treasure trail. Newt always liked foreplay and Thomas praised him for it because it made the blowjob a lot more erotic.

Newt slowly removed Thomas' belt and opened his jeans. When he finally had Thomas exposed, he licked a stride on the underbelly of his dick. Thomas' breath hitched in pleasure and Newt wrapped his skillful mouth around his head. This was already better that Teresa.

Thomas moaned in pleasure as Newt slowly bobbed his head up and down his cock, hallowing his cheeks as he did so. Newt's tongue was doing things to him that he can't even comprehend how he did it it felt so damn good. Newt's slurping sound were music to Thomas' ears and he can't help but moan along Newt.

Thomas was so sure he was gonna shoot soon and he needed Newt to stop if he wanted to get fucked. Thomas pulled Newt off and kissed the blonde boy before laying him beside him. Newt raised his left leg and rested it behind Thomas to make the entrance a lot easier. Thomas kissed Newt's neck as he entered the tight hole he loved so much.

Newt moaned at the contact and grabbed the bed sheets. Thomas kissed his last hickey and turned to stare at Newt. Having Newt being reduced to a moaning mess was a sight to behold. It was utterly sexy and sinful and Thomas always felt so fucking turned on. He got so pumped up that he pulled out of Newt and made the blonde boy get on all fours.

"Oh, Daddy," Newt mocked, wriggling his ass towards Thomas, "Want to fuck rough, eh? Come on then, fu-AHH!"

Newt's arms gave out as Thomas thrusted so suddenly inside him. Thomas felt so horny that slow was not gonna cut it. He downright started fucking Newt through the mattress. The speed of it all was making the bed creak and Newt's groans were filling the room.

"Th-Thom- Ah! Fuck," Newt spluttered, thrusting back to Thomas' hips, "I'm go-gonna-"

Thomas knew he broke Newt down when he heard the blonde scream loudly. Before Newt fell back down to the bed, he grabbed Newt's dick and stroke it in time of his thrusts. Newt squirmed at the sensation and Thomas can't help but feel proud that he can make Newt this blissed out. Newt spurted 5 ropes of cum, two of them hitting the headboard.

When Newt was finally starting to come down from his explosive orgasm, Thomas started to move again. Newt tried to protest but Thomas' held on his hips to put him in place as he started to increase his pace again.

Normally, if Newt's orgasm hits first, he would always suck Thomas off until the brunette finishes off and he would always swallow, stating that Thomas always tasted good. This time though, Thomas wanted Newt to cum again.

Newt screamed as Thomas fucked his hole and hit the same spot that made the blonde's knees weak every time. Newt was reduced to a complete mess and Thomas loved that. He fucked Newt faster, rougher and better this time, feeling the sweat drop to the blonde's body.

"Thomas!" Newt screamed in pleasure and Thomas knew what it meant. Thomas felt it too.

"Me too, baby." Thomas wheezed out, "I'm cumming!"

Thomas' hips stuttered as he spent inside the blonde. As he was hitting his orgasm, Newt's hole tightened around him, signaling the blonde's own orgasm. Thomas felt more alive than ever before.

Thomas dropped down next to Newt, trying to catch his breath. Newt laid beside him, equally breathing rapidly. They looked at each other and chuckled. Thomas brought his arm around Newt's shoulders and Newt laid on his chest, not minding their sticky bodies.

"That was amazing, Tommy." Newt whispered, tiredness apparent on his voice. He kissed Thomas' chest and the brunette hummed in agreement.

"I have decided, by the way." Thomas whispered, against Newt's hair. Newt turned to him and gave him a sweet smile. "I want to be with you."

To be perfectly honest, his relationship with Teresa was a complete mess. If it wasn't for sex purposes, they would have nothing at all. He fell for the blonde weeks before their drunken night and that was part of the reason why he can't stop sleeping with him in the first place.

And if Newt's bright and toothy grin was enough to make his heart flutter, he knows he's making the right choice.

"Round two?" Newt asked, glowing with happiness as he traced circles on Thomas' chest.

"I can go all night, baby."


End file.
